Various types and configurations of tray assemblies have been used in the past. Some of these tray assemblies, when attached to the back side of a seat back, have provided a working surface for the user of the tray assembly. The conventional tray assemblies in the art have been used by adults as a surface on which to write and to retain beverages or containers, and by children as a surface on which to retain their toys. In certain situations, however, the conventional tray assemblies in the art have proven to be less than desirable.
The first of these situations occurs when an application of an excessive force (such as the force of a child sitting on the tray) is applied to the tray. The conventional tray assemblies in the art do not intentionally yield to such excessive forces, an excessive force would disfigure or destroy the attachment points or elements of these tray assemblies.
The second of these situations occurs when they tray assembly is attached to the back side of an adjustable seat back. In these situations, if the angle of the particular seat back is adjusted, then the angle of the tray assembly will be adjusted, because of the connection between the tray member and the seat. Users of the tray assembly may prefer, however, to use the working surface at a certain angle, for example, at an angle parallel to the horizontal. Since the conventional tray assemblies in the art do not allow selective angle adjustment, users cannot compensate for any change in the angle of the seat back and their tray assembly.